


Separated yet Found

by Ladygreenleaf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character death but not, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygreenleaf/pseuds/Ladygreenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone survived the battle of the five armies, Erebor prospers and so does the kingdoms of dale and Mirkwood. Tragedy strikes, but all is not lost. Time is a funny thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tragedy Strikes

Thorin was meeting with Balin and a few of his other advisors going over some trade routes when they heard a loud, thundering boom and felt the ground shake. They were up in a heartbeat and ran for the door, just as they came out of the meeting chambers Dwalin came running up.

“Multiple mine collapses” Dwalin said before Thorin could even ask. “We don’t know what happened, but we’ve got trapped dwarrows”

Thorin threw off his king robe and crown and followed after Dwalin, Balin following them the advisors hesitated for a few long moments before they followed after their king. By the time they made it to the collapsed areas a few had stumbled out covered in soot and coughing and they managed to tell the king about how far down the trapped were and hesitated for a moment. “What is it?”

“Sire…your consort is just inside the mines, beyond the cave in. He was with Bofur going over something when the collapse happened”

Thorin felt light headed and felt Dwalin steady him, Bilbo was trapped. He eventually became aware of Balin calling his name, snapping out of his daze Thorin issued his orders and all available were called to help clear the rubble to get to those trapped. Thorin’s mind raced what had Bilbo been doing down here he was never down here, he prayed to Mahal that Bilbo was alright that he was somehow safe despite being trapped.

*******************

Bilbo groaned as he came to he hurt everywhere and he thought he heard his name being called, somehow he managed open his eyes and saw Bofur.

“Thank Mahal your awake, you had me worried” Bofur said.

“I’m okay…” Bilbo managed and tried to sit up but cried out his arms going around his rounded middle.

“Bilbo!” Bofur cried and began to immediately check for injures. When he touched by the hobbits side he felt something sticky and wet; oh no, please no. He pulled his hand away and it was covered with blood, he ripped part of his own shirt and pressed it to the wound.

“Bofur…its hurts….” Bilbo managed.

“I know lad, just hold on rescue will come” Bofur said trying to sooth Bilbo.

“I think…I think the babe comes…”

Bofur cursed silently and he hoped it wasn’t the case and prayed rescue came quickly.

**********

Thorin and the others dug for hours not stopping as they tried to get to their brethren, though Thorin was more focused on getting to Bilbo if he was honest with himself. He could not lose his mate, nor their child that Bilbo carried….if he lost them…he would be lost himself and wouldn’t want to continue on.

Finally they heard what sounded like banging coming from just feet ahead of them, could it really be? Had they reached them? Closer they moved and finally he could hear voices. “Bofur?” Thorin yelled.

“Aye, its me” Bofur yelled back. “Hurry, Bilbo’s hurt and the babe is trying to come”

Thorin felt fear grip his heart and he redoubled his efforts between him and Dwalin they broke through the last feet and made a hole big enough. It was quickly braced and Thorin squeezed through and felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him, there was Bofur mostly unhurt at least as far as he could tell, but there was Bilbo, sweet Bilbo. The hobbit was pale and in pain and Thorin saw the cloth pressed to a wound. Whatever color the cloth might have been it was no longer that color, it was blood red. “Bilbo…”

“Thorin…hurts…” Bilbo panted before groaning as a contraction tore threw him.

Thorin was at his side in an instant and he held his hobbit close. “I know, easy” Thorin said in what he hoped was a soothing voice. “Lets get you to Oin and he’ll fix everything” Thorin said and carefully moved Bilbo after the contraction had ended and Dwalin helped get the hobbit out and Thorin carried him to their chambers. Oin having been told was ready and made Thorin stay outside, he’d only be in the way. Balin said he’d assist Oin.

Dwalin had to keep a firm hold on Thorin every one of Bilbo’s pain filled cries filled the air, by then the company had come at least as many were able and sat outside the kings chambers.

Oin was cursing to himself as he examined Bilbo who kept having contractions and what worried the healer was the wound to his side. The puncture was deep…too deep. There was only one thing Oin could really do, he had to choose Bilbo or the babe, for only one would be able to live.

Balin was doing his best to keep Bilbo as calm as possible.

“Oin…” Bilbo groaned a small tremor going through his small frame. “The babe…save the babe…let it be…my final gift to Thorin…”

“Laddie…” Balin said.

“No…NO” Bilbo managed with more force. “My wound punctured something…I feel my breath come shorter and harder…save my child…”

Oin nodded slowly. “Alright laddie…I don’t think your gonna be strong enough to push. I’m gonna give you something for the pain and I’m going to cut the babe out”

Bilbo nodded and sighed as Balin wiped his face with a cool cloth.

Oin heated his blade to sterilize it and when Bilbo’s senses were dulled Oin began the careful work of cutting Bilbo open. He cut and pushed things aside revealing the babe careful he made another cut and began to ease the child out. Once free the babe began squalling for however small it might be and early at that. “Balin take him” Oin said handing the babe over and Balin cleaned him up while Oin stitched Bilbo up.

Bilbo’s breathing was ragged now and he was pale.

Oin cursed and did what he could to help Bilbo which wasn’t much.

“Thorin….” Bilbo breathed.

“I’ll get him…” Balin said leaving the room Oin accepting the newest Prince of Erebor into his arms.

Thorin nearly tackled Balin when he came out but Dwalin restrained him with a firm grip on his shoulder.

“He’s asking for you” Balin said and moved so Thorin could go in, Balin looked to the rest of the company and shook his head at their silent question. Tears began falling as Balin confirmed their worst fears.

Oin had pulled the blanket up on Bilbo only his shoulders and arms visible, he looked to his king when Thorin rushed in.

Thorin’s eyes took in the babe in Oin’s arms who was moving about but then they fell on Bilbo. Thorin’s breath caught in his throat as he took in the very pale form of his lover and he moved to Bilbo’s side taking his hand. “Bilbo…”

“Thorin…I’m sorry…so sorry…” Bilbo managed.

“Shhh, save your strength my love”

“Thorin…I’m not going to make it…”

“No…no Bilbo, your strong you must fight”

“My strength has left me…be there for our son, he needs you now…teach him the ways of Mahal….of Yvanna…ask Gandalf to help….”

Tears fell down Thorin’s cheeks into his beard and he pleaded for the hobbit to live.

“Hold me…Thorin…”

Thorin gently took Bilbo into his arms and ran his fingers through the beautiful curls.

“Thorin…I’m cold….” Bilbo said and Thorin pulled him closer.

“My hobbit…you can’t leave me…”

“I’m sorry…Thorin…I’m so cold…so tired…live my love…live for us both…live for our son…” Bilbo managed his voice softer now.

“Bilbo, Bilbo” Thorin begged as the Hobbits breathing slowed and his eyes became heavy.

“Thorin….I….love…” Bilbo gasped out and let out a last shutting breath before his chest stopped rising. Bilbo was gone.

The cry of pure anguish that left Thorin’s lips would be forever remembered by those that heard it Thorin sobbed holding the still form to him rocking him gently. The company broke down the rest of the way as they knew from that cry Bilbo was lost to them. None knowing then what was to happen.


	2. Time is a funny thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos :)

Word spread through Erebor of the death of Bilbo Baggins, consort to the king and the horns began to blow spreading the news all the way to Dale. Bard was reading over a report when he heard it and a sense of dread filled him, he called for his horse and told one of the others to send a message to Thranduil before he rode for the mountain.

Thorin had finally been convinced to let go of Bilbo’s body though it hadn’t been easy. “Thorin…your son needs you now”

“Son?” Thorin said his voice rough and horce.

“Aye, Bilbo begged me to save the child, his last gift to you he said. He knew he wasn’t going to make it and wanted your child to live” Oin said and offered the wrapped bundle to Thorin.

Thorin hesitated for no more then a few moments before he accepted his son into his arms, he was greeted by dark hair like his own and there were his eyes but the rest was all Bilbo. The curly hair and the hobbit feet, but for as small as his son seemed he felt, well he felt like a dwarf babe did, hardy and strong. His son looked at him and cooed and a small smile tugged at Thorin’s lips. “You look like your Amad my son, I think he would like that”

Oin knew that the babe would be what kept Thorin going, to keep him amongst the living at least a while longer. Oin slipped out of the room and went to the mourning company and told them of Bilbo’s final gift, the newest prince of Erebor. There was joy amongst the sadness indeed.

Bard arrived and was allowed entry and he begged the first dwarf he found who had been lost to them, when he heard Bilbo’s name Bard felt his knees go weak and he leaned against the closest stone for support. Not dear Bilbo, the kind and gentle hobbit who had always had a smile ready and a comforting presence. Bilbo who would scold like any mother would but then pull you close for a hug if you needed it.

Thranduil received word of a death at Erebor, the death of someone of importance. He called for his mount to be made ready and summoned some of his guards and they headed for Erebor. His reaction would be much like Bards even if it wasn’t shown outwardly.

Thorin kept his son cradled close to his body but did let the company hold him, each taking their turn and vowing to protect him. Fili and Kili were already extremely protective of their cousin and watched everyone closely. Their actions made Thorin smile just a little bit and knew his son would be in good hands if something happened to him. Many of the dwarrow wanted Bilbo returned to the stone but Thorin refused to allow that, there was the outcropping where the acorn Bilbo had picked up from Beorn had been planted and that is where he would go.

“Bilbo was of the Earth not the stone and I will not allow him to spend his final rest surrounded by the cold” However he did have stone brought from the royal burial chambers to make a slab that was covered with the softest material he could get his hands on and the softest pillow. Bilbo’s body was cleaned up and he was dressed in his finest which perfectly blended the hobbits usual style and the dwarven style he had gotten used to over the years. Word was sent across the various parts of Middle Earth and Bilbo would be given to the earth in a few days, for the moment lying in state. Gandalf came as well as Beorn, Elrond wouldn’t make it in time but sent a few things. Bifur and Gloin made an impressive monument for Bilbo, his name carved in Westron and Khuzdul, designs of an acorn and the symbol of the House of Durin adorned it.

Bilbo’s body was lowered into the ground and Thorin managed to sing a final farewell to his one. The rest of the company’s voice joined in as they said their farewell to one of the bravest hobbits to have lived. A mourning feast was held that night, all were subdued and it was Bofur, to no ones real surprise who stood and said loud enough to be heard. “Bilbo, wouldn’t want us to mourn him like this. Bilbo was life and enjoyed a smoke or party like no one else. He’d want us to celebrate his life not mourn his death” They all knew Bofur was right and soon they began to sing and dance for the hobbit.

*********

Years began to pass and the little dwobbit began to grow still strongly favoring Bilbo of course but his eyes and hair remained that of Thorin’s. Thorin had named him Frodo Durin Baggins wanting his son to know where he came from, Thorin’s original thoughts of Frodo had been correct. He was small, bigger then a hobbit but not quite as tall as a dwarf and though he had the big and hairy feet of a hobbit he was strong like a dwarf. Each taught him something new but all had wonderful things to say about his Amad who was no longer with them. Frodo never knew him in life other then those stories but they were enough.

At first no one really noticed that Thorin did not change, oh there was sadness in his eyes and he felt a thousand years old but outwardly he didn’t age. Balin was the first to die out of the company, but he had been the oldest so it hadn’t really been that much of a surprise. But one by one the company began dying as the years passed and yet Thorin never changed. Murmurings began quietly at first as it was noticed that the king had appeared to stop aging as he began approaching what would be nearly the end of most dwarrows lives. With each loss Thorin began to withdraw more and more and handed the crown over to Fili, telling him it was his time to lead and he just wanted to be left alone.

Dwalin, one of the last of the company refused to let Thorin shut himself away reminding him of his son, his nephews, and the grandchildren on the way or born already and that Bilbo would kick him in the ass for acting like he was.

Thorin knew Dwalin was right and so not knowing why he had stopped aging he began to watch over the grandchildren telling them stories of adventures and the like. When Thorin had to bury Dwalin he began to break down, but when he buried Fili and Kili, as they had died hours apart unable to live without the other, he was nearly undone. But when he had to bury Frodo the rest of his heart broke. The only constant that remained was Thranduil, much to Thorin’s annoyance of course, and Gandalf who had no explanation as to why Thorin had stopped aging. It was the wizards belief that perhaps the Valar felt Throin’s time was not yet done, that there was still more for him to do.

So Thorin did the only thing he could do, he watched over the descendents of his family and friends. He no longer ruled Erebor of course but many took comfort in the former kings presence. The times began to change, the elves left Middle Earth forever, men dominated most of the world. The Dwarves seemed to fade away, or at least most of them and the dwarf kingdoms became myths. It hurt Thorin seeing all of this but he did admit the technology that was created was impressive indeed, with the help of Gandalf, Thorin began to adapt to the times. He refused however to shave his beard or cut his hair, he would pull it back in a braid or ponytail but that was it. Thorin always returned to Erebor, though it was more or less ruins now he kept some of it perfectly maintained so if he ever needed to he could retreat there.

***************

Centuries passed much in this manner Thorin may not have been a blacksmith any longer but he turned his attention to the making of various jewelry and opened a shop in a place called London. It was a slightly out of the way shop but he never lacked in customers as once someone had been seen wearing one of his pieces; he would have an influx into Oakenshield’s Jewelry. One night he had closed up shop and had proceeded to work on some supply orders when he heard what sounded like breaking glass. He sighed and got up and grabbed a bat he kept, Gandalf pleaded for years to get Thorin to not use his sword as that was one thing that would be very hard to explain.

Thorin crept into the main part of the store and saw two thieves and watched them, his eyes accustomed to the darkness. Their movements were hurried as they tried to get as much as they could and quickly. Thorin whistled and it was enough to make them jerk their heads up and Thorin swung knocking the first one out. The second one of course decided to be stupid and took a swing at Thorin, who growled and had to hit the other twice to bring him down. He grabbed the phone and dialed the police who came out and Thorin about had a heart attack when he saw the cop in charge. It was Dwalin. Oh the tattoos weren’t there but he’d know Dwalin anywhere.

“Mr. Oakenshield, I’m Sergeant Fundinson we need your side of the story” He said in a gruff voice.

“Yes…yes of course” Thorin said. “I was in the back working on a supply order when I heard glass being broken; I grabbed my bat and went to deal with the problem”

“So you beat them senseless?”

“It was three hits total, one of them I had to hit twice” Thorin said defensive.

“I’m not condemning you, Mr. Oakenshield. I’m just trying to get all the facts”

“I bet” Thorin said. “Next your going to tell me I’ll probably be brought up on charges right”

“Of course not, it was self defense as far as I see it”

That had been the first meeting of Thorin to any of his company, it gave him hope that if Dwalin was back then maybe the others were back. Maybe Bilbo was back. Thorin ended up running into the man at a local bar and they got to talking and for Thorin falling into old habits. To Dwalin it was like he had known Thorin forever but had only just met him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first has returned. I'll happily take suggestions on who should show up next, not Bilbo yet though.


	3. Remembering

Thorin was sitting at the table in the main part of the shop working using a magnifying glass/lamp to put some final touches on a new piece of jewelry when the bell chimmed. Biting back a sigh he looked up and started to set his tools down when he saw who it was. "What do you need Fundinson?" Thorin asked as he went back to work. 

"Thought you'd like to grab a pint"

"You really must have no life if you seek me out" Thorin said a small smirk on his lips.

"And you must enjoy staying cooped up in this place all day, come on let's go"

"When I finish and the longer you talk the longer it will take me so shut it" Thorin said pushing a loose strand of hair back not realizing for a few brief moments the braid and bead he still wore was visible. 

Fundinson shook his head for a moment and then the bead was gone again, buried behind dark hair.

Thorin soon finished not knowing the other was trying not to freak, as the other by his reckoning didn't hardly know Thorin but there was something about that bead that was familiar, why exactly he didn't know.

Thorin locked up and they headed for a local bar each getting a beer. "Do I have something on my face?" Thorin finally asked annoyed.

"No"

"Then quit staring at me, if your wanting a fuck maybe and only maybe after I have more beer" Thorin had always remained true to Bilbo in his heart but every now and then he had a purely physical relationship with someone. He may have been apparently immortal but he was still a hot blooded male. He felt that Bilbo would understand, at least he hope so. 

Fundinson, who had been drinking some of his beer spit it out. "You fucker"

"Well if you insist, I'll fuck you into the mattress" Thorin said fighting a smirk.

Fundinson gave him a dirty look. "Ha ha"

Thorin laughed softly and drank his beer. They each had a few before going on their ways, Thorin walking as he didn't like cars. Had lingered another couple minutes he would have seen Balin picking his brother up.

*******

A few weeks later Thorin was actually watching the news for once in the small apartment he kept when he didn't want to stay at the shop. He usually didn't bother with it but today he was relaxing in his lazy chair, which was easily his favorite, when he saw a breaking news alert. He watched as it said a few policemen had been injured in a robbery, he listened as the names were read and he froze when he heard Dwalin's name as one of the injured. He heard the name of the hospital and he got up grabbing his coat and his keys before heading downstairs. He hailed a cab as he needed to be there quickly. 

He tossed money at the driver when he got him to the right hospital and he went up to the nurses station. "Excuse me"

"Yes, how can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"I'm looking for the room of sergeant Fundinson, he's my brother. I was told he was hurt"

The nurse looked it up and told him the number.

Thorin rushed to the room and slipped in quietly, he found Dwalin asleep. He went to the bedside and gently placed his hand on Dwalin's. "Get well my brother" he went to leave.

"Thorin..."

Thorin stopped. "Yes"

"Why did you come...why did you call me brother..."

"Because we are brothers in all but blood"

"We know each other...don't we..."

"We do..."

"I know your name...Thorin...son of Thrain...son of Thror..."

"Dwalin...you remember me?"

"Yes you royal arse..."

Thorin let out a shakey breath he didn't realize he had been holding. 

"Get over here already" Dwalin said.

Thorin came and let himself be pulled down and felt Dwalin's arm wrap around him.

Thorin sobbed he wasn't alone anymore.

Dwalin let him cry tears in his own eyes as he comforted Thorin.


	4. Chapter 4

After a bit Thorin managed to compose himself and sat beside Dwalin's bedside, bis eyes still a bit red.

"Have you had anyone with you Thorin?"

"Depends on your definition of that" Thorin paused and continued at Dwalin's look. "Gandalf comes now and then, I think mostly to make sure I haven't killed anyone, you...you were one of the last to die...first you, then Kili followed hours later by Fili, then Frodo...you all left me. Left me with that blasted tree shagging Thranduil for company, I resorted to going and visiting Elrond for Mahals sake to avoid the blonde was"

Dwalin was torn between laughter and sympathy. "Sorry Throin"

"Oh laugh already I know you want to" Thorin growled.

Dwalin gave in and laughed till it hurt. "They still around?"

"No...they sailed for the undying lands long ago"

"You've...been alone all this time?"

"I told you I see Gandalf from time to time, and I take a partner now and then for physical relief. Only Bilbo will have my heart"

Dwalin nodded. "Erebor?"

"Ruins mostly, I keep a section of it maintained in case I need to get away for a while"

They talked a bit longer before Thorin was asked to leave by the nurses, he came everyday while Dwalin was there. He always seemed to have just missed Balin or left right before he got there. When Dwalin was released from the hospital he went to the shop to see Thorin, the dwarf in question was setting out a few new pieces. "They kicked you out finally I see" Thorin said not looking his direction.

"Aye, seems they were all to happy to see me go"

"Your a horrible patient"

Dwalin scoffed. "So speaks the king"

"What did you need Dwalin?"

"We are going out"

Thorin looked him like he was daft.

"I mean it Thorin, yahoo cannot keep yourself locked away"

"Try me, I do not go out"

"You do tonight"

"No I do not, you cannot force me Dwalin, I do not go out I refuse"

Dwalin was about ready to smack him upside the head. "Thorin"

"No Dwalin, you cannot ask this of me" Thorin said softly.

Dwalin paused never had he heard Thorin speak so softly. "Why will you not?"

"Because...there is nothing for me out there, why even bother?"

"How do you know unless you try?"

"The last time I tried...I lost some I had begun to care about...you probably shouldn't be near me, I'm not safe to be around"

"Alright enough of that shite, you got a place?"

"An apartment" Thorin said a little wary.

"Where is it?"

"Why?"

"Where the fuck is it Thorin?"

Finally Thorin told.

"Lock up, we're leaving. Now" Dwalin said when Thorin didn't move. With a growl he finally did and they left and Dwalin forced him into his car.

"I hate cars"

"Too bad" Dwalin said shutting the door and moved behind the wheel and headed for Thorin's apartment.

Thorin sulked the whole way.

Dwalin just shook his head, some things never changed. Thirty minutes later they pulled out front and they went up to Thorin's flat, Dwalin looked around there wasn't a whole lot but that wasn't really a surprise. "Bedroom?"

Thorin frowned and pointed.

Dwalin nodded and walked over to Thorin and picked him up and tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, like before Dwalin was larger then Thorin and held firm as the king struggled.

"Put me down Dwalin"

"Oh I will" Dwalin said and did only once in range of the bed, moving Dwalin tossed Thorin to the bed. "Your depression and sulking has gone on long enough Thorin, I will not stand for it, you are not alone anymore"

Thornton growled at him.

"You think that will phase me oh king" Dwalin said and began stripping. "Strip. Now"

After several moments Thorin's clothing appeared on the floor.

Dwalin looked over Thorin's body seeing new scars and the old so faded, once he was name he went to the bed and pulled the former king to him kissing him deeply. He continued until he pulled a moan from the former king. "How long Thorin?"

"Since I fucked or was fucked?" Thorin moaned.

"Both" Dwalin said his hands running over the well muscled body.

"Mmmm...fucked....Mmmm last fifty years...ago....last ahhh time was fucked....century at least..." Thorin arched as Dwalin stroked his cock.

"Well that explains your mood" Dwalin said as teased pleasure spots he remembered and found new ones.

"Fuck....youuuu"

"No this time I'd rather fuck you" Dwalin said. "You got any oil? Condoms?"

"Oil yes, what the are condoms?"

Dwalin looked at him like he was crazy. "Fuck I've got some hang on" he said grabbing one from his wallet. He found the oil and with the tip of one finger he gently teased Thorin's puckered hole.

Thorin gasped.

“I can feel your heat already” Dwalin said in a deep rumbling voice. “Your going to be so tight Thorin” He said before working a bit of his finger in further.

“Ohhhh….” Thorin closed his eyes for a moment just this small amount was overwhelming, it had been so long, hell even since he had pleasured himself.

“Open your eyes”

Thorin forced them open.

“I want to see your eyes Thorin” Dwalin said as finally he had his first finger fully inside of Thorin and let him adjust to the intrusion of not having anything there in a long time. Dwalin gently caressed Thorin’s face as he wiggled his finger a little bit.

Thorin groaned. “Dwalin….”

“Don’t worry Throin I have you” Dwalin said and pulled his finger out, added more oil and returned with two. Slowly he worked them both in, gently as he could stretched Thorin who’s whole body trembled a little bit as forgotten sensations coursed through him. Dwalin continued until Thorin had loosened enough before he added more oil and began working him with three fingers.

“Dwalin…please…” Thorin moaned begging as he was quickly becoming overwhelmed.

“Please what Thorin, tell me what you need”

“Fuck me….fuck me….” Thorin managed throwing his head back as Dwalin sucked on his neck.

“Of course Thorin” Dwalin said and made sure Thorin was sufficiently stretched enough for him before he ripped open the condom packet with his teeth. He took the condom out and slid it on.

“What the hell is that” Thorin managed panting.

“Condom, Thorin” Dwalin said. “I’ll explain later” He said oiling it a bit before he started to slide in after putting Thorin’s legs on his shoulders. He wanted to see his face this time.

Thorin gasped and mewled nearly as he was breached for the first time in a century.

Dwalin went slowly not wanting to hurt Thorin accidentally even though he wanted nothing more then to pound into him like there was no tomorrow. Dwalin little by little entered him until he was fully inside of him.

Thorin’s whole body pulsed around the hard cock inside of him; he thought it odd this condom Dwalin talked about. He could feel Dwalin but not completely it was such an odd sensation. He nodded at Dwalin when he was ready and the other began to move so tortuously slow. Thorin wanted to buck, try and get him to move faster but it was kinda hard when his legs were on Dwalin’s shoulders.

“Patience Thorin” Dwalin said and smirked as he moved. “I know that is a difficult concept to you but you’ll be rewarded”

Thorin growled with turned into a cry as Dwalin hit that bundle of nerves that sent jolts of pleasure through him.

“There you are, see” Dwalin said and gradually sped up and just enjoyed the cries Thorin made knowing he was the first in a long time to hear them. They drew closer and closer to that release.

“Please! Dwalin, damn you”

Dwalin smirked and began stroking Thorin’s cock as he thrust, between that and the deep thrusts Thorin didn’t last and the former king came loudly and hard. Moments later as he thrust deeply one last time, Dwalin held still as his own release came. He could feel Thorin’s legs tremble a bit and he pulled out pulling the condom off and tied it before tossing it into the rubbish bin. He gently eased Thorin’s legs down and rubbed his thighs a bit. “Did I hurt you?”

“Never” Thorin panted having watched him remove the condom. “You always knew when I needed this even when I didn’t realize it….now explain to me what the hell that thing was” As Thorin listened his eyes widened a bit. “You are serious?”

Dwalin nodded chuckling as he cleaned Thorin up a bit and laid down pulling his king close. “Rest for now Thorin, do not let it bother you and then when you wake we will discuss you hiring some help for the shop”

Thorin grumbled in response.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember comments are love :) thanks for the kudos and hits.

Thorin woke a few hours and managed to look at the clock, they had slept nearly all evening. Thorin got up stretching a bit and headed for the bathroom, he would admit he did like modern plumbing. He did what he needed and decided a shower was in order and he turned it on pretty hot. When it was where he liked it be got in. 

The hot water ran over his still well muscled body, he tried to stay in top form but it wasn't as easy as it used to be. He grabbed the soap and a wash cloth and began to soap up, he did love this particular one as the smell reminded him of Bilbo's earthy smell. Thorin sighed softly he missed his hobbit, he wanted him by his side he didn't know why he was being punished like this. He had done everything expected of him hadn't he? He had thought he had once but now he just didn't know. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize at first he wasn't alone anymore.

"Your brooding" Dwalin said and chuckled when Thorin jumped. 

Thorin cursed at him in Khuzdul.

Of course that just made Dwalin laugh harder. He grabbed the soapy rag and began to run it over Thorin's chest. 

"Dwalin..."

"Hmm?" He asked not stopping.

"No Dwalin... Not right now" Thorin said in a half hearted protest.

"Really?" Dwalin asked stopping and Thorin moaned. "I thought so" Dwalin said and contained the washcloth moving further and further down. 

Thorin gasped and moaned feeling the rough cloth over his erection. "Dwalin... Please...."

"On your hands and knees Thorin" Dwalin said in a raspy voice.

Thorin took in Dwalin and nodded. "One condition, no condom, I do not like the way it feels"

"Thorin..." Dwalin said. 

"I don't have anything if your concerned about it. Gandalf makes me get checked, most uncomfortable to be sure"

Dwalin nodded. "No condom" 

Thorin got down onto his hands and knees slowly, his ass facing Dwalin.

Dwalin moved behind him and worked on stretching him using some shampoo as a lubricant. It wasn't his first choice but it was enough for now. It didn't take long before Thorin pushed back onto the fingers and so Dwalin eased into the still tight heat. He let Thorin adjust before he began thrusting. Both males moaned as Thorin was mounted and taken. 

Eventually when they finished Dwalin got up and helped Thorin up who's knees were bothering him. 

"What's wrong with your knees?"

"Nothing Dwalin, I am old" Thorin said waving his hand dismissively.

Dwalin didn't believe that but nodded, they finished washing and went into the living room. "Now you need to hire someone to help at the shop"

Thorin groaned. "Seriously Dwalin, you must be joking"

"I'm not, I told you your not alone anymore and so help me your not going to work all hours. You will hire someone and not work all hours"

This of course led to much arguing and in the end Dwalin was the victor. The next day Thorin posted a sign, and a couple days later someone came.

"Excuse me, I've come about the job" 

Thorin looked up and froze for a moment. Bofur. 

"Jobs still open right?" 

"Yes, it is. Thorin Oakenshield"

"Bof Urison" the man smiled.

Thorin asked him various questions and Bofur showed him some of his pieces. He of course hired him, there was no doubt.

Bofur thanked him and would start the next day. The bubbly man rushed home and told his cousin he found a job.

Bif of course was happy for him and told him so in sign language.

He told Bom when he got home and he was also happy for him.


End file.
